buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
New Rules, Part Five
is the fifth issue of Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Ten comic book series. Joss Whedon is the executive producer. Synopsis When Buffy and crew try to wrest Xander from Dracula’s control, they begin a battle supreme with the terrifying demon that Dracula has become…https://www.darkhorse.com/Comics/24-756/ Summary Buffy, Willow, and Spike are in the middle of battling the creature Dracula has been transformed into, while Andrew, Dawn and Giles escape the collapsing hotel with the Slayer Handbook. Anya reappears to Xander because of Dracula's persona being overwritten by that of Maloker, and she stresses to Xander that only he knows how to save everyone as Maloker continues to grow to an immense size. Buffy notes that Spike, Willow and herself are not affecting Maloker at all, and Willow summons Giles via a magic conference to get ideas on how to defeat Maloker. Giles tells them that, being the progenitor of vampires, Maloker shares the conventional weaknesses of a regular vampire: stakes, fire. and holy objects, but they have to be enlarged to match the Old One's size. Dawn overhears and tells Willow to make her a giant again to battle Maloker. Willow turns Dawn into a giant, but Willow nevertheless warns her to keep her distance from Maloker, who is currently devouring people. Willow flies off and gets a priest to bless a skyscraper as Buffy suggested. Dawn lures Maloker away from crowds of people and successfully stakes Maloker with the needle on the skyscraper, and Maloker instantly turns to dust. Dracula is able to reform, but immediately starts to transform into the Old One again, and begs Buffy to kill him. Before Buffy is about to kill Dracula, she is stopped by Xander, and writes in the Vampyr book that Dracula is able to fend off Maloker using his willpower, and adding that everyone under Dracula's thrall is released. Dracula departs, but leaves the Scoobies with a warning that they shouldn't mess around with the Slayer Handbook. Back at Xander and Dawn's apartment, the Scoobies are debating who shall write the new rules of magic, when D'Hoffryn appears and informs them the new Mystic Council will do so. Buffy declines, but says she will accept the Council's advice. Continuity * Xander recalls being in the Deeper Well fight against Maloker, in "The Core," and Giles explains the demon's size difference from this last apparition. * Anya reappears, not seen since Xander was reunited with Dracula (New Rules, Part Two). * Spike expresses knowledge about Dawn previously being a giant, and she recalls hating it (''The Long Way Home, Part One'' until Time of Your Life, Part One). * The Redwood Investment Group had appeared as a sponsor on a music festival poster in New Rules, Part Four. * Dracula complains about Xander only contacting him to ask for favors, in reference to Wolves at the Gate, Part One and New Rules, Part Two. * Xander mentions riding motorcycles with Dracula, as a recall he'd taught the vampire how to ride them (Antique). * Willow refers to herself as a recovering magic addict, as seen in "Lessons." * Anya recalls D'Hoffryn not being her boss anymore, as seen in "Selfless." * D'Hoffryn informs about a forming a new Magic Council, after the death of most of its members in "The Core." * Dawn and Xander come to terms about his betrayal in The Watcher. * Dawn mentions having a crush on Xander as a schoolgirl, as seen in "Real Me." * Spike mentions Buffy losing her mother ("The Body"), having an absent father ("Helpless"), and dealing with demons and vampires since she was young ("The Origin"). * Ironically, Spike mentions it's a wonder Buffy isn't in a straitjacket, as she had been previously interned, and hallucinated still being in a mental institution ("Normal Again"). Appearances Individuals *Buffy Summers *Willow Rosenberg *Rupert Giles *Xander Harris *Andrew Wells *Dawn Summers *Spike *Anya *Dracula *Maloker *D'Hoffryn *San Francisco priest *Anya Jenkins *Butterfield *Joyce Summers *Hank Summers Organization and Titles *Scooby Gang *Slayer *Witch *Watcher's Council *Magic Council Species *Human *Vampire *Spirit *Demon **Old One **Lower being Locations *San Francisco **Hotel Luxe **Xander and Dawn's apartment *Deeper Well *Transylvania Weapons and Objects *Scythe *''Vampyr'' *Stake *Crossbow *Sword *Redwood Investment Group building Death Count * Unknown number of people, eaten by Maloker. Behind the Scenes Trivia *This issue has an exclusive cover for San Diego Comic Con 2014, by artist Andy Park. *The Redwood Investment Group building is a reference to the Transamerica Pyramid, the tallest building in San Francisco at the time. Collections *"New Rules" Pop Culture References * Xander suggests Dracula to keep in touch via Skype. * Xander mentions Humbert Humbert, the pedophile from the novel Lolita (1955). * Xander and Dawn have a miniature Dalek in their bedroom. * Xander and Dawn have a The Great Wave off Kanagawa painting in their bedroom. Gallery Cover Artwork BuffyS10_5_A_art.jpg| Steve Morris main cover BuffyS10_5_B_art.jpg| Rebekah Isaacs variant B10-05-02b.jpg| Andy Park exclusive Preview Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season 10 005-003.jpg Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season 10 005-004.jpg Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season 10 005-005.jpg Quotes References nl:New Rules, Deel Vijf Category:Season Ten Category:Buffy comics